wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman twinking guide
= Level 19 Twinks = Choosing your race Depending on your playstyle (healing-only or hybrid dps/heal, melee or ranged etc) and talent tree you can pick almost any race you like, there is no race 'superior' above another, any race can have very good performance in BG. Alliance *Draenei - The only race avalible for Alliance. Good racials with Gift of the Naaru and Inspiring Presence. Horde *Tauren - Big furry creatures with great racials like War Stomp and Endurance. Most likely to be melee. *Orcs - Not so bad racial traits like Blood Fury and Hardiness. Usually a healer or a spelldamage shaman *Troll - Good racial traits who uses Berserking and Regeneration. Talents Melee *5/5 Shield Specialization and 5/5 Thundering Strikes. *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Thundering Strikes. Spelldamage *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Thundering Strikes. *5/5 Convection and 5/5 Concussion. Healing *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Improved Healing Wave. Other Melee Equipment Recommendations *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Back ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. ** (BoP), Dropped by Lord Pythas in the Wailing Caverns. *Wrists ** (BoE); World Drop. ** of Stamina (BoE); World Drop. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** (BoE); Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns . ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). *Waist ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. ** or of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** or of Agility (BoE); World Drop ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer) *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop. However, the Feet of the Lynx have been seconded by the Footpads of the Fang. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Finger ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Trinket ** or ; PvP Honor System reward. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). *Two-Hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in Deadmines. *One-Hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in Wailing Caverns. *Shield ** (BoE); World Drop Melee Enchant Recommendations *Head **+100 HP **+8 Agility *Back **+ 3 agility **+12 dodge rating **+10 Shadow Resistance *Chest **+100 health **+4 stats *Bracers **+9 stamina *Hands **+15 agility **+ 7 agility *Legs ** / ** *Feet **Minor speed **Boar's Speed (Minor Speed / +9 Stamina); require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to . **Cat's Swiftness (Minor Speed / +6 Agility); also require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to . *Weapon main hand **+15 Agility **Lifestealing **Fiery Weapons **+5 Weapon Damage *Weapon off-hand **+15 Agility **Fiery **Lifestealing Spelldamage Equipment Recommendations *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Back ** (BoE); Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Shoulder *Back *Chest ** (BoE); World Drop *Wrists *Hands *Waist *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) *Feet *Finger *Finger *Trinket *Trinket *Two-Hand *One-Hand *Shield Healing Equipment Recommendations *Head (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item/ (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Back ** (BoE); Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Shoulder *Back *Chest ** (BoE); World Drop *Wrists: of the eagle *Hands of the eagle *Waist (BoP}; Drop by the Blindwatcher} *Legs of the eagle *Feet ;described above *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) *Finger* for and Comes from warsong gulch world vendor, Horde and alliance 18 equivalents. *Finger / *Two-Hand / / *One-Hand ; Comes from quest in the Ghostlands, Horde only *Off-Hand List of BoP and Quest items you might want to pick up before turning 19 *Head ** ([[BoP]); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Shoulders ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Cloak ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Waist ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Legs ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. *Feet ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. *Two-hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in Deadmines. *One-hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in Wailing Caverns. ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in Deadmines. Battleground Strategies ... Melee ... Spelldamage ... Healing ... Other ... Other Making a good twink is going to be expensive; and thats a fact. If you get the proper equips and enchants, it's gonna cost up to several thousand Gold. Saying that, it will be a great way to have fun when completed. G'luck Category:Shamans Category:Twinking guides